New Conglomerate
The New Conglomerate (commonly abbreviated NC), also know as Separatists, Separatist Moviment, Separatist Confederacy, the Separatist Alliance, the Separatist State, the Pro-secessionists is a group of rebel faction and idealistic freedom fighters. The New Conglomerate fights against the hegemony of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. They are one of the main heroic factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings. The New Conglomerate is a former DEM Empire's Enslaved Faction and is a separatist faction determined to remain free of the controlling and domineering Empire. They feel that any form of control is oppression and that a miserable free man is better off than a contented slave. They are also one of the many factions that are part of the Multi-Universe Defense Forces to fight the Balam Alliance. They are characterized by hard-hitting weapons and heavily-armored vehicles. Their faction colors are blue and yellow. LOTM: Sword of Kings Introduction Rebels, freedom fighters or terrorists? The New Conglomerate operates as a loosely organized band of dissidents, vehemently opposed to the stranglehold that the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire has on the Multi-Universe. Led by an unusual quorum of outcasts, industry titans, pirates, tragic people and former military leaders, the New Conglomerate is unwavering and prepared to achieve their goals by any means necessary. History The New Conglomerate was initially formed on Polis Massa, over a century before the wormhole collapse as a mega-collective of civilian corporations who worked alongside the DEM Empire government on virtually every project throughout the universe. After the foundation of the Balam Alliance, the New Conglomerate continued to work along with the Deus.Ex.Machina Empire on shaping and building up the new Multi-Universe. Over decades, tensions grew because of the rules the DEM enforced and the remaining corporations of the N.C. began rallying rebel groups on the fringe of the civilian population and began organizing a campaign of insurgency. It was then a small group of freedom-fighters that called themselves "Liberty's Call" staged a demonstration protesting the DEM Empire's blatant, fascist, genocidal and systematic elimination of life rights. A large group of people gathered to hear their views; however, the DEM's Riot Police put an end to the demonstration, killing every protester and even several innocent onlookers. Now, more than a hundred years later, the New Conglomerate, founded on the same principles as those supposedly slaughtered in the "alleged" Liberty's Call massacre, is determined to write a new chapter of history. A chapter free of the overbearing and draconian regime from which they claim to have emerged. Staging a short and brutal rebellion, the fledgling movement broke away from the Empire, wresting from it control of several rebirthing facilities thanks to a public broadcast from Multi-Universe Forces scientists, currently in the midst of their own revolt, and the loyalty of many of its battered and oppressed citizens. Though the fall of the DEM Empire still remains the New Conglomerate's primary goal, there is no small amount of the group's animosity directed at the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell, another cell to have splintered from the regime. It is the New Conglomerate's understanding that the Sovereignty holds Sith-influenced views of the human race as a flawed species; one they are attempting to mold into something different – something supernatural – through genetic modification and experimentation. Guided by the idea that life deserves to be free from outside influences to find its own path in the universe, the New Conglomerate has decided that the Sith Empire, Triggers Hell and DEM Empire alike must be stopped for good, and their crimes against liberty brought to an end. Philosophy The New Conglomerate (NC) split from the DEM Empire due to its totalitarian oppression and is now determined to write a new history free of the overbearing and draconian Republic. Now an empire in their own right they are in total open war with both the DEM Empire and the Balam Alliance, seeking to free all life from the tyrannical grip of the former, and defend them from the fanatical Sith and demonic influence of the latter. Since the start of hostilities, the unpredictable and ruthless tactics employed by the insurgent NC have allowed them to gain significant ground against the seemingly overwhelming DEM military. Their methodology is to achieve victory by any means necessary and they are not afraid to use experimental weaponry, guerrilla tactics or unconventional warfare if the need arises. The New Conglomerate's philosophy of warfare stresses brute force, thus their tactics rely upon heavy tanks, hard-hitting weapons systems, and shields hoping to smash the enemy in the initial contact before they can react. Members Coming Soon... Technology The New Conglomerate weaponry is built around hitting first, hitting the hardest and taking quite the beating in doing so. Although their weapons might not have the most finesse (often having strong kick, long reload times, and slower firing rates), they do pack one hell of a punch. And while not blessed with the infinite resources of the DEM Empire, the New Conglomerate has managed to build up enormous reserves of weapons, armor and vehicles which are well maintained. Their equipment might not be the prettiest on the battlefield, but the New Conglomerate's philosophy is that, so long as a weapon shoots straight, it will get the job done. This means to the Freedom Fighters that there is an incredibly diverse range of weapons and gadgets to work with. On the vehicle side of things, the New Conglomerate has two unique faction exclusive vehicles, the Reaver- an attack fighter and the Vanguard, a main battle tank. Whether in the air or on land, the NC vehicles pack on more armaments and armor as well as abilities that allow them to stay in battle longer than the other empire's counters. While the NC vehicles excel in durability and sheer firepower, the chink in their thick hide is the lack of mobility and speed. *'The Reaver' may be slower to fire and move, but it makes up for it in sheer firepower and damage output. The Reaver boasts excellent durability, the ability to pack on more armaments and armor, and when the Reaver's weapons hit their mark the enemy certainly knows it. *'The Vanguard' follows the same philosophy as the NC Reaver. The Vanguard is the slowest of the main battle tanks and slowest to fire, however it is also the best armored of all the main battle tanks and its weapon capabilities are devastating to both infantry and air craft alike. Colors *The primary colors of the New Conglomerate are gold and blue. *Gold symbolizes valiance and blue symbolizes liberty. Weapons New Conglomerate weaponry is built to embody a brute-force, "shock and awe" mentality and incorporates smaller magazine sizes with heavier, higher caliber projectiles. This reflects the aggressive, muscular tactics that the upstart rebel group relies on in engagements, wherein powerful guerrilla strikes are made against key locations using superior firepower. The Jackhammer, a triple-barreled automatic shotgun with devastating close-range damage potential, epitomizes the New Conglomerate approach to munitions technology. 101.png 121.png 122.png 381.png 382.png 383.png dihKK2xSniper.jpg 290px-TA_Wep_HeavyBoltLauncher.png 20120217_4f3ecedd93034.jpg 20120222_4f45602382933.jpg 20132507014514.jpg Gauss_SPR.png Icon_Weapon_Common_LMG001_256x128.png M9_SKEP_Launcher.png NC6_Gauss_SAW.png NS_Baron_G5.png NS-7B_PDW.png NS-15_Gallows.png NS-AM7_Archer.png Vehicles Ground Vehicles 543.png 561.png 546.png 544.png tank-hov-02-09.jpg tank-hov01_03.jpg tank-01-1.jpg tank-01_04.jpg tank_scifi_02.jpgf4434293-4909-4c26-971b-2f65893310daOriginal.jpg scout_tank_by_meckanicalmind-d415ife.jpg Sci-fi-Art-Silvio-Aebischer-Mountain-Urban-Tank-V07.jpg nctank.jpg front.jpgb27a3c4c-8290-4233-b5e5-4abdd15eac40Original.jpg cef76596c01ded972d0f7d1762b4a528.jpg apc_02.jpg80d1ec63-fef5-4453-bad7-7deb462e93d7Original.jpg 1345653-mammoth_tank_papercraft.jpg 1e40854b703881181d90fd9dcde6f1cd.jpg 0c36aadd25fbf2d42864d4161dc53316.jpg 38d450731df47b20824fd69ce90dbf7b.jpg 2f8507d8f241cb0437a703e8d0eb2124.jpg 01.jpga768b2dc-b9c5-44d1-9522-84388a3fac8fOriginal.jpg 1.jpg4f875844-a595-4b36-ac85-bd2ec6267ca3Original.jpg tankGrievousCombatSpeeder.png Ships & Starfighters 545.png 542.png 541.png 1f24e5167af8ad197d213ad02be49edd.jpg 3c8b1cd04241d50ef673281cf215ea5e.jpg 40ee0fcd7cc468c6984ec8979f4540c7.jpg 8077923e135f35cb6c2d1322c409fafd.jpg 775520ab839e314c1b4524a03bfec8fb.jpg art-sci-fi-spaceship.jpg b3a4d9db90fb495d1b491c6bbeb27c3f.jpg b04cdb74fda3a024f4e9c56a94178c63.jpg BS_Giant_SpaceShip_01.jpg c7e4a266e4eb7e717155a2d2c1b49c81.jpg d_quach_02 class1 dropship sci fi spacecraft space craft hovercraft hovercopter futuristic concept design.jpg Dreamscape_star_wars_warship_armada_cruiser_futuristic_sci_fi_spaceship_iv_by_jamshed_jurabaev.jpg Fleet-carrier_perspective.png imperial_space_station_commission_by_adamkop-d73mo9i.jpg sci_fi_luxury_ship_by_adamkop-d5wtl37.jpg Sci-Fi-Battle-Space-Ship-Wallpaper.jpg serenity-photo-u1.jpg ShipModular_Ship1_PicB_2048x2048.png windjammer-scifi-spaceship-img.jpg Volkswagen_AERROW_0001-537x301.jpg Quotes *''Traitors. Rebels. Terrorists. These are words often associated with the New Conglomerate, However, to many the soldiers of the New Conglomerate are something else entirely: Heroes. Freedom Fighters. Protectors.'' *''"Freedom Through Force.", "Freedom over Oppression.", and more commonly, "A miserable free man is better off than a contented slave."'' Theme Song Main Payback Gallery 4h6EWQ9.jpg 242.jpg 5216491ed71cc7ebe3c61270d2fd1c2a.png antifa_09.jpg downloadhjubn.jpg GOXLmY7.png maxresdefaultvregoje.jpg NC_wallpaper.png nc_wallpapper_by_chiller963-d6bbbps.jpg nc-propaganda-poster-small.jpg new_conglomerate_poster_by_hellemfire93-d872qt2.jpg new_conglomerate_propaganda_by_tallguy-d5nr3dr.jpg new_conglomerate_propaganda_poster___paid_by_pingonaut-d8h0wld.png new_conglomerate_wallpaper_by_dudecripple-d5vhn6r.jpg New-Conglomerate.jpg new-jkn.jpg OAVAA5e.png oivjsig.jpg Only+a+filthy+tr+would+copy+someone+elses+_ce8267ea717f7bc2b446c6cb9dd6c162.jpg planetside_2_new_conglomerate_freedom__by_ipervy-d6mkq4h.jpg planetside_2_new_conglomerate_simple__wallpaper_by_kastrenzo-d6k539j.jpg QupfPZF.jpg planetside_2_new_conglomerate_wallpaper_by_reaven53-d6eq7kt.jpg raf,750x1000,075,t,f89f2b-1617e563f0.jpg S2rbk.png simple_new_conglomerate_wallpaper_by_painkilla05-d5nreu6.png TE2vACz.jpg ZpP4U.jpg UCA1stInfantryDivision_zps144fee12.png the_new_conglomerate_by_sencnes.png Trivia *The NC was one of the factions that was allied to DEM Empire, making them former antagonists of the story. *NC is the most recurring faction in the story. *Most of the heroes came from the NC and it's related to half of the characters. Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Organization Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Military Characters Category:PMCs Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Freedom Fighters Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Gun Users Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Nazi Category:Revolutionaries Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Balam Alliance Category:Reformed Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Tech Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Rebels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Business Heroes Category:Reality Saver Category:Peace Seekers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Planet Saver Category:Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Pacifists Category:Framed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Weapon Maker Category:Fettered Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters